Amor a Golpes
by mosbeypot
Summary: un One-Shot de AkiraXTadashi... Tadashi se esta comportando extranio y a Akira le importa mucho


Una one-shot de Akira y Tadashi….

-----------------------------UN AMOR A GOLPES-----------------------------

No sabía lo que pasaba, nunca me reclamaste porque te pegaba… pero hoy era diferente.

Empezó como un día normal, todos llegamos al invernadero, como siempre salude a Hikari, Megumi y Jun estaban celosos del nuevo animal que había traído Ryuu, pero tú no llegabas. No se me hizo raro, pero cuando llegaste, tu cara parecía diferente.

Todos te saludaron, pero no parecías de buen humor. Cuando serví el té con una deliciosa torta, tú recuperaste tu forma de ser, al igual que siempre te pegue.

Pero esta vez, me miraste fijamente –Te odio- me dijiste saliendo del invernadero; todos estábamos en shock.

En la tarde, cuando ya me encontraba en mi casa. No podía sacarme de la cabeza esas pablaras, revivía la escena todo el tiempo. ¿Que paso? ¿Que fue lo que cambio? Ya que importa…

Decidí olvidar todo, pero no pude. La siguiente día, me ignorabas. Creo que era muy obvio que todos se dieron cuenta.

-Akira-chan que nos darás hoy- me pregunto mi querida Hikari.

-Aun no lo he pensado- mi cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía que hacer.

Por la tarde, cuando ya nos íbamos… Hikari se me acerco.

-Akira-chan ¿que pasa con Tadashi?- cuando me pregunto eso, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

-No lo sé- ella pudo notar cuanto me dolía que tu, una persona tan importante para mí, me hiciera eso.

-Creo que deberías hablar con el… será la mejor opción- me abrazo, definitivamente ella era mi ángel, siempre podía detener mis lagrimas, y esta no era la excepción

Cuando me dirigía a mi casa, e uno de los carros de mi familia, te vi pasar en tu moto. Le pedí al conductor que se detuviera, por pura casualidad un semáforo estaba en rojo, por lo que tuviste que parar.

-¡Tadashi por favor quiero hablar contigo!- te grite acercándome a ti, tú me volteaste a ver, pero igual me ignórate.

-¡Señorita Akira cuidado!- grito uno de mis guarda espaldas. Cuando voltee a ver que pasaba, observe un camión que se dirigía así mí. Me asuste mucho, no podía moverme, igual pensé que ya era tarde para hacerlo. Cerré los ojos, esperando el gran golpe. Pero sentí el ruido de una moto a mi lado, después que alguien me agarraba. Abrí mis ojos, y eras tú, me avías salvado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Akira?- me preguntaste deteniendo la moto y soltándome. Mis guardias se acercaron y te dieron las gracias. Tú prendiste tu moto y te ibas a ir.

-¡Espera!- te dije.- ¿Porque me ignoras?-

-No te preocupes, tú no eres la culpable, bueno, no mucho- diciendo eso, te fuiste.

Mis guardias me dijeron que subiera al auto, me negué y les pedí el favor de que me dejaran sola. Aunque fue algo inesperado, ellos aceptaron. Me fui caminando hasta el lugar en el que te confesé mis sentimientos recordando ese momento como una película en mi cabeza.

-No quiero perderte Tadashi- me dije a mi misma mirando por esa "terraza" que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-Ya lo sé- quede en shock, ¿era esa tu vos? Voltee para confirmar mi suposición. Era verdad, estabas ahí, enfrente de mí.

-Tadashi- fue lo único que pude decir. Me abrasaste fuertemente. No pude evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima.

-Perdóname, estaba confundido por algo me mi madre me dijo- cuando pronunciaste esas palabras, mi corazón se lleno de alegría, no sabía que era lo que tu madre te había dicho, pero al parecer todo volvió a ser normal.

-¿que fue lo que tu madre te dijo?- tenia curiosidad, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo como para que me dijeras que me odiabas?

-me dijo que…

Flashback: 

-Tadashi- dijo la madre de Tadashi.-Tu novia, ¿ella de verdad te quiere?-

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- responde el.

-Curiosidad-le responde.

-Pues ella fue la que quiso iniciar algo, es una gran persona, aunque siempre pega-

-¿Te pega?- le pregunta.

-Sí, pero ella es así-

-No creo que te quiera, solo lo hace por una apuesta o algo por el estilo, conozco a ese tipo de chicas, no es buena para ti- reclamo.

Fin del Flashback.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?- no lo podía cree, que ella pensara así de mi.

-Perdóname, yo le creí- eso tampoco me lo creía… pero ahora estabas bien.

-Pero todo ya está bien ¿no?- me sentía feliz de poder hablar contigo, que ya todo estaba bien.

-Sí, todo gracias a Hikari- ¿Qué…Hikari me había ayudado?

-¿Que tiene ella que ver?- no lo entendí, Hikari de verdad es mi ángel.

-Bueno, hable con ella después de haberte salvado y me ayudo mucho- que linda era mi Hikari, ella siempre ayudando a todos con su gran corazón, ella fue la que me ayudo con Tadashi la primera vez. No sé porque, pero al entrar en esos prendamientos mis ojos se humedecieron, me sentía mal al pensar que si no hubiese sido por Hikari, había perdido a mi querido Tadashi. Tú te diste cuenta de eso, me miraste fijamente, hiciste una leve sonrisa y te acercaste lentamente a mí. Era un beso, inesperado, pero bello… estaba asustada así que… te golpee.

FIN

Bueno no sé si les gusto pero, estoy siguiendo todo tipo de recomendaciones ya que no soy experta en este tema.


End file.
